Harry Potter: Le Dresseur De Pokémon Mystique
by Dark Lord Vorthin
Summary: La nuit Voldermort est venu tuer Harry Potter, quelque chose d'étranger que l'histoire originale se produit. Harry Potter/Caractère original, Ash prend Gary Oaks place. Puissant dresseur de Pokémon Harry! Ash entraîneur rival!


Bonjour et Bienvenue à ma nouvelle histoire! Je suis un peu honte de l'admettre, mais ici je vais... J'aime Pokemon autant que j'aime Harry Potter! J'ai passé une bonne quantité de temps à la recherche d'un bon Harry Potter/Pokemon histoire et je suis triste d'admettre qu'il n'y a pas de bons alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre histoire et j'espère que celui-ci sera bon. Donc, sans plus tarder ici nous allons!

XxXxXxX

 **Chapitre 1: Une Uistoire Différente Commence**

 **Le Creux De Godric**

"Ecartez-vous ou vous mourrez! ", Un homme crie pointant sa baguette sur elle.

"Non, Harry! S'll vous plaît, épargnez-le! ", Une femme pleure en sachant même si elle se tenait à l'écart, elle serait encore tuée.

"Fin... AVARDA KADAVRA! ", Il crie et un feu vert pousse hors de la baguette frappant son. La baguette flys hors de sa main et atterrit à côté du bébé et il le ramasse en pleurant. L'homme rit et se tourne vers le bébé dans le berceau.

"Maintenant, le temps pour vous de mourir... AVARDA KADAVRA," Il commence à rire comme le sort pousse vers le bébé, mais quelque chose se passe mal comme un bouclier magique se forme soudainement autour de l'enfant.

L'homme crie quand le sort rebondit vers lui et le frappe, puis le fait exploser de nouveau dans un mur.

Le bouclier autour du bébé tourne soudainement une lumière vive et disparaît en prenant le bébé et la baguette qu'il tient avec elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la chambre un bruit de quelqu'un de course jusqu'à l'escalier. Un homme qui pleure voit la femme sur le terrain beaucoup plus morte et commence à pleurer plus fort.

Il se souvient soudainement de quelque chose et se dirige vers le berceau à la recherche de l'enfant. Quand il ne le trouve pas, il est choqué et inquiet de se demander ce qui lui est arrivé.

XxXxXxX

 **Ville de palette**

Delia soupirs prêt pour le lit après avoir mis son fils à être... ce qui n'est pas une tâche facile. Il ne s'endormirait pas parce qu'il voulait qu'elle lise une autre histoire sur l'entraîneur original Pokemon. Si elle n'avait pas, il aurait pleuré et crier, "Poekmon! Poekmon! "

Alors finalement, elle a cédé et lire un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'est finalement endormi. Elle avait finalement obtenu dans le lit quand une lumière blanche brillante est venu à travers sa fenêtre.

Elle s'est rapidement levé et a mis une robe et a couru à l'extérieur à la recherche de quelque Pokemon fait cette lumière. Elle a été surprise quand elle n'a pas trouvé un pokemon, mais un enfant avec ce qui ressemblait à un bâton sur le sol en pleurant et le saignement d'une blessure à la tête

Elle a rapidement ramassé l'enfant et a couru à l'intérieur et calmé.

Elle était confuse pourquoi un enfant serait laissé à l'extérieur de sa maison et se demandait ce qui fait la lumière. Elle a décidé d'appeler la police la première chose le matin et aussi le professeur Oak.

Une fois qu'elle a remarqué l'enfant endormi, elle prit doucement le bâton et l'apposa sur la table de la cuisine, puis, elle le prit tranquillement à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre des fils et l'apporta gentiment à côté de son fils ne sachant pas que leurs deux vies allaient changer.

XxXxXxX

 **Labortory sur l'île cinabre**

L'homme se réveille connecté à des fils et des machines dans la douleur horrible.

Il regarde autour et se rend compte qu'il est dans un certain type de tube avec ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Il voit soudainement les gens et les entend dire: «Ah, il semble que Mewtwo est éveillé... bon nous allons bientôt commencer à tester les capacités une fois que je parle au patron. "

XxXxXxX

Note De L'auteur:

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre et apprécierez l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas parce que nous allons voir dans une certaine forme ou la mode tous les personnages de Harry Potter.


End file.
